Soul Mates
by thisbe gwydion
Summary: Their love was a slow process, a very slow process. We didn't know how strong it was, Hermione, Ron, and I, not until he died for me.


**The Story**

She changed him. Don't ask me how she changed him but she did. We never knew, well maybe Hermione did, but she never said anything. So, we didn't know, we didn't know that over the course of two years they'd fallen in love. They fell madly in love.

I found out later how it started. It was slow, very, very slow, but it started almost in a whirlwind for the both of them.

She'd crept out of bed just a few days before we left for Grimmauld place for Christmas. She'd padded every so silently down to the entrance hall, almost drawn by some force she could never describe. She'd walked down without any socks or slippers, her bare feet carrying her slowly down the ice cold steps as she pulled her thin night gown to her body.

She walked out the doors into the courtyard where a lot of people would go run in the morning. Sometimes when it was too cold or the snow was too deep, they'd bother Filch and run through the corridors, their breaths labored as they exercised the morning away before showering and dressing in their uniforms.

She walked once step out and he ran right into her, forcing them both to the ground on accident. He'd pinned her down, not really meaning too and looked at her, took the first real look at her. She was shivering and soaked, her hair slightly mussed from the nights sleep, but she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, he told her that later, a full year later.

He didn't spit at her or insult her, he smiled a genuine smile, and he never smiled. That was the moment that changed their fates, his first smile. His first smile as a man, we later debated after his death that he had to smile once as a child. So it was his first genuine smile as an adult, a man, no longer a boy, but we later found out he hadn't really spent much time as a boy.

He realized seconds later that those beautiful hazel eyes that I adore so much now belonged to a Weasley. A snot nosed poor Weasley that he'd hated all his life because that was what he'd brought up to feel. He'd been told her family was nothing more than a poor bunch of blood traitors, he changed his mind later, but at that moment, he realized who he was laying on top of and pushed himself up.

He glared down at her as she stared up at him in amazement, she'd seen him smile and that smiled had been directed at her. She'd fallen for him in that one moment, even if she didn't realize it for months after wards. He'd fallen for her as well, even if he denied it longer than it took her to realize how she felt. So, they fell for each other the moment they fell on each other, how poetic and clichéd.

That's how it started; they fell for each other in a whirlwind of a cold Wednesday morning, the longing for love pulling at her heart, leading her down to that courtyard. It had been fate, it could've been me that ran into her and fell on top of her. Things would've been different and maybe someone else would be telling this story, replacing the references to Draco with references to me, but that's not what happened. He ran into her and that set it off.

After that morning, she noticed him more, started glancing at him across the dining hall, catching his steel eyes occasionally. Once, she'd seen him walking out of the showers after a Slytherin quidditch practice. His hair was out of place, ruffled the way she likes mine now, the hair clumped from the water into tiny spikes that fell past his eyes. That moment, her heart had sped up and she'd felt this odd sensation in her stomach, her heart pounding between her legs as he looked like a real person. He wasn't cold at that moment, he was warm and the gorgeous boy she'd always dreamed of. She cherishes that moment even now.

She couldn't help but learn more about him. One tends to do that when they fall in love with someone, whether they realize it or not. She didn't mean to snoop, and really she didn't, but she doesn't believe that, no matter how many times I tell her. She just paid more attention to the rumors, retained more information because he was on her mind and in her heart. She wasn't trying to find out information, she was just thinking about it more. They'd always passed by our ears but before she'd never paid attention to it, now she was in love and she remembered it, thought about it, dwelled on it.

He slept around. He'd had every Slytherin girl in his bed as well as a few unsuspecting Hufflepuffs and some curious Ravenclaws. He was the Slytherin Sex God. The Slytherin boys looked up to him, wanted to be him, and the girls desired him, wanted to be with him, even for just one night. He was the dream, from both sides of the spectrum. He had everything, he was rich and could have any girl he wanted and he treated them to one hell of a romp in the sack as well.

She hated that. It disgusted her yet some how it drew her in. It was alluring, the confidence, the sexual confidence that he exuded. She was so young but still, it wasn't just boys that enjoyed such activities. She was curious and slightly turned on by it, she never told me, it embarrasses her, but I could tell in her eyes. Its there, when she talks about it, like it's there when she looks at me at night.

It was months before they really came into close contact again. She'd been aloof just as much as he had and that smile she caused in him had brought about a small change. He became interested in her, he thought it was just another conquest; she'd been able to tell at first. The way that he pulled her into the kiss, it was so raw and unfeeling at first, but it had changed. She'd felt the way it went from purely physical to the insane rush of love, well she calls it emotion, but we both know it was love, even then.

They'd pulled away and stared into each other's eyes, breathing hard not saying a word. She'd loved his steel eyes, more than she'd tell me, but I know how much she did. She'd left, running away gracefully before collapsing around the corner. She'd leaned against the wall and fell, unsure what had just happened to her.

She said he later told her that he spent the night in the prefects' common room, unable to think straight as that one kiss had changed his life. He never said anything more, what had really changed, but we both guessed silently in our heads. She still wishes he'd given up girls, I guessed that he'd just realized what true emotion was. I don't think he gave up all the girls in his bed just then, but we never found out. Maybe when we die we can as him, but that seems a silly question to ask him, especially for me.

It was months again before they met once more. I never truly understood how it happened, both of them dreaming of the other. They're love seemed to form without the other's presence. I'll never tell her how I don't think it was love, but then I know it was. I have my doubts, even if I know the truth. It seems so perfect. They fell in love with each other from one smile and one kiss; I find it amazing and thought I hate to admit it, romantic and magical. I wish I'd had that, sometimes I wish things would've been different, but then, who knows how things would've turned out.

He told her first. They'd both been drawn up to one of the lower towers and he saw her there, standing in the moonlight, her red hair laying about her shoulders. It's a beautiful sight; I can hardly contain myself when I see her like that. It stops you in your tracks, her pale cheek so frail and smooth, it's like all of the beauty in the world concentrated in one place, but then, I've never looked at her without thinking that.

He stumbled then blurted his words out. I remember the way she said it, tears in her eyes. "He-he-he said, 'I-I-I-I love you,' and I didn't even realize he was there." It was beautiful hearing her say that, I can't, for the life of me, understand why, but it is. Sometimes I hate that, but most of the time it steals my words and I can't even understand how I'm feeling.

But, I digress, the story, their love and how it came about. She'd turned around, startled and blurted out the first word that came to mind, "What?" she'd asked. It was so like her to do that, so true to her. He'd said it again, more firmly, before pulling her into a kiss. It was another world shattering, heart pounding, crotch throbbing kiss that she loves so much.

From that moment on it was barely perfect. It was fear for then it was his seventh year. They had mere months together before he had to receive the Dark Mark, before he became the second Slytherin spy for the Order. He didn't want it, he was terrified of it. She didn't want him to get it, she was terrified for him. The perfect lovers, not the only ones, no, not only, but the perfect set. Don't let that word fool you, no, don't assume that lovers means they shared one second of time together losing their innocence. Or rather, her innocence as his was long gone before they'd fallen in love. No, lovers means they were in love, hopelessly and happily in love.

We finally found out. Ron barged into the prefect common room, through the painting that wouldn't let us through for we didn't know the proper password. I don't know why he did it; he said later it was a gut feeling. WE found them together on the couch, just holding each other. He pulled her by the arm from the room, and I stopped Draco from chasing after her. He'd looked so hurt, in so much pain, but I ignored it, ignored the fact that that was the first time he hadn't sneered at me.

We stopped her from seeing him for the rest of term, which was only a week. Ron and I, while spending time with our significant others, mine being a blonde haired, blue eyed beauty a year younger than Ginny who was one amazing chaser, we kept them away from each other. We almost regret it now, keeping them away from each other in the last week they had together, in the last week he had.

We were on our way to the train, keeping Ginny locked between us while we fondled our girlfriends innocently, when they attacked. We jumped from the carriages and started fighting back while most of the younger students were ushered away.

He'd been in the first carriage, Draco. He'd already been off, standing in horror as the masses of masked Death Eaters attacked the students. That was really all we know. We often wonder if he could tell which cloaked Death Eater was his father or what provoked him to do what he did, that is what I think about when the dreams wake me up.

He started running, Ron saw that, and he jumped just as a green light shot at my chest. It had been just a foot from me when he'd jumped in front of it, saving my life. I reacted quickly, screaming the killing curse over every other noise on the battle ground. Our wands connected once more, the green light casting an eerie glow on everything.

I thought my arm would break, but I held tight, for her I think. I don't know why but my heart was singing and it was her voice that I could hear, no one else's. Ginny's voice played as I pushed back, forcing the great orb towards him, towards Voldemort. His wand shattered, pieces embedding themselves in Death Eaters, and the orb hit him right in the chest he'd been aiming for. His body fell to the ground, bleeding through his cloak. I never saw it, no, but Remus told me years later.

Then, it was just us five really. Ginny cradling Draco in her arms and yelling at me, Ron and Hermione staring at his body, horrified as they clutched each other for comfort, and me, staring down at the couple, my arm hanging at my side and my shoulders slightly hunched. I took a few steps back but from that point on I didn't move.

All the others cleared out and called to us, but we couldn't move, we were lost in the battle, stuck in that moment. I watched her cry into his lifeless body for hours, well into the night. It was then that I fell in love with her and I suppose then that Ron and Hermione fell in love, but we all hate that moment.

She finally, in the early hours of the false morning, kissed him softly and looked up at me across his body. I could see something in her eyes that then I couldn't understand and still don't. Sometimes I think it was love, but that look came later when I walked over, my body aching, and cradled her in my arms. She'd looked up at me, new tears in her eyes, and I could see the love and I hope she could see mine as well.

I carried her back to the school, collapsing on the stone floor when my legs could no longer hold me. It took ages for us to recover. We stayed an entire month in the comfort of the hospital wing, whispering in the dark of the night with each other. It was the only time we had alone and we never once smiled at each other, but we also never once had one moment of silence.

After that, we went through the silent depression for a year or more, falling in love with each other but never smiling. It was a dark time and we never said it; no we never let the other know our feelings until the day she finally smiled. I don't remember much about the day, I just remember her smiling and infecting me with it, causing me to smile. I'd pulled her into a hug and pulled her back, cradling her cheek as I looked into her eyes. I'd whispered it so softly and tears of joy filled her eyes and snaked their way down her cheek before she said it back, both of us smiling ear to ear.

We got married; a lovely wedding even if it was missing George and Percy as they, over the course of the war, had lost their lives. All the fun things happened, we had our honeymoon, moved into our first house, had our first child, a little girl named Hailey Jane. Then we had the twins, George and Draco. She's pregnant again, I'm hoping for a boy, but I'll not end it with that little happy moment. No, I'll say one last thing, address one last point.

I'm not jealous of him. She loved him first but that doesn't mean she loves me any less. I know that, I see it in her eyes. She loves us equally and I love that more than anything. Draco and I, we were exact opposites really. The moment he played the hero, which was supposed to be my role and to the wizarding world was, I was playing the murderer. He saved my life and I took one. It was almost like we were trying desperately to keep our balance equal.

I believe that one doesn't have one soul mate, no, not any more. Some do, I suppose, like me. I couldn't end up with anyone but Ginny, she had two. I guess, then, one of us had to die, one of us had to leave so she didn't live her life loving to men. It's an odd cycle and I feel horrible when I admit to myself that I'm glad it was me to survive, but I am.

We were two sides to a different soul, Draco and I. I was the light and he the dark though for that one moment we switched and I was the dark while he the light. But we were the same and I'll never be jealous of him, never wish I were him, never wish that Ginny had loved me first, not second, never wish anything were different, because I don't think I would like the outcome if things were different. No, I'll be selfish and admit the truth, I love Ginny and I'm glad I have her, no matter what the circumstances.

I hate that he died, hate that her heart was ripped out, but glad I could fill the hole.

I've told you the story, mainly because she wanted me too. She's tried so many times, tried to write it down, but the parchments to tear ridden for her to continue. I don't know every detail, the intimate moments they shared, but I know enough to assure you that my story was true. She loved him, he loved her, and he gave his life for her, I killed for her, and I love her, she loves me.

You know how the war ended the great battle, but more importantly, the love that surrounded it. You've heard it from the supposed hero, the winner, the Boy Who Lived, the famous Harry Potter.

::the end::

- - - - -

A/N: You've taken the time to read... so please review!


End file.
